Fifty shades of change
by Starprize
Summary: Let's change Ana, lets changer her looks, and her personality, let's see how this works out shall we? (Better story inside!)
1. Chapter 1

Notes ! : Ok this is a complete change to everything in the books of Shades. Ana is going to be changed, and some of the plots will be changed, but it's no problem because I'll be following the actual plots, but with some changes.

Chapter One – Asia

Biting the inside of my cheek I growl lightly, here I was staring at myself in the mirror trying to fix this little rat mess of hair.

"Damn it hair, couldn't we argue on a different day?" I asked running my comb through the dark brown strands. "Then again, it was my fault for going to sleep with my hair still wet…."

If anything this was all Kat's fault, she had to get sick, and now I was taking over for her. She wouldn't get sick so much if she didn't swap spit with every damn cute guy she could. I have more important things to be doing then this!

I should at least attempt to study for my exams; I mean it's better than all that cramming I did throughout my high school years. I sighed loudly and slammed my hands down on the white marble counter, I stared at myself.

Damn I was so pale; I looked like one of the Zombies from the Walking Dead! My eyes were blue, and not just any blue, the grey-blue kind. The grey is mostly around my irises and looks amazing when I'm out in the sun. But my pale ass isn't out in the sun as much as I want to be.

My eyes looked up to the semi-messed up mop I called my head. My hair was dark and brown, cut in a pixie sort of cut, just a little grown out. At the tips was a faded dark teal color, which was a huge mistake. It was the last time I got drunk with Kat when she was experimenting with hair dye kits. Well they looked faded enough not to really notice…Right?

"They are still so noticeable!" I groaned ruffling my hair to make it look something like the original style.

"Kate, my dearest roommate, I just want you to know… You pick the worst times to succumb to the flu… Because I know I'm next!" I hissed under my breath.

Since she was sick I am filling in for her. She made this interview with some hot shot, I don't know him, but hell who would I know? If I'm not at work, I'm in class, if not in class I'm here, and if not here I'm with my boyfriend doing something Geeky.

_This is for the student newspaper. She wants this._ I thought to myself giving up on my hair. I had to be the BFF and volunteer. But I have too much shit to worry about, cramming, B.S-ing an essay, and shit I have to work today!

But fucking no! I have to drive a hundred and sixty-five miles downtown to freaking Seattle in order to meet the head honcho of Grey Enterprises Holding Inc., who is no other then the major benefactor of our university. His time was supposed to be like mega important, a hell of a lot important then all of my life span. But did I care? Hell No.

Kate was laying on the couch, an old blanket thrown over her. She looked so…pitiful.

"Asia, I'm sorry. It took me forever to get this interview. It will take another six months to reschedule, but by then we'll both have already graduated. As the editor, I can't blow this off. Please!"

She sounds more terrible than she looks. She sat up to greet me as I left the bathroom, her voice was rasping, she sounded like she literately had a frog in it. Though in her sickness she still looks pretty damn good. That straw-berry blond hair, those bright green eyes…Damn it…

"Sure, Kit-kat, I got it, just relax." I hug my hips as I looked her over. "Maybe you should be in bed, sleep it off?"

"Yea I know." He paused and looked me over. "Are you seriously going in that? If you need a suit, I can lend you one."

"What's wrong with what I got on? I'm just going to interview him, it's not like I'm going to get married to the man." I shook my head lightly. "Do you want some Nyquil before I leave?"

She smiled lightly and nodded, still not approving of my choice in clothes to interview some big shot man. "Oh, Asia, these are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record here. Make lots of notes and I'll transcribe it all."

"But I know nothing of him!" I say loudly as I walk back into the bathroom to grab the nasty tasting Nyquil. When I came back I poured her a small cup filled.

"The questions will see you through. You should go, it's a pretty long drive, and I don't want you to be late."

"Look I'm already out the door, get back in bed, and when I get back I'll make you something to eat." I pointed to her and headed towards the door. I'm only doing this because I'm her friend…Shees!

"You're saving my life Asia!" She called in her sickly voice as I gathered up my small light brown leather purse and the car keys.

Kat will make an exceptional journalist, she's articulate, strong, persuasive, argumentative, _beautiful_, and she's a very dear friend.

The roads are clear as I set off from Vancouver, WA towards Portland and the I-5. It's still a littler early, and I don't need to be in Seattle until two this afternoon. Kat lent me her sporty Mercedes CLK. I would have rather drove my Chevy Impala (Which was a car I traded my old shitty VW Beetle for after falling in love with the TV series Supernatural.)

But Kat thought it would be faster if I take hers. So I wasn't going to argue with a sick person, and I was in her car. I drive like I'm in NASCAR, the roads are clear so I step on the gas and speed down the open road.

Standing in front of the headquarters I stare. It's a huge twenty- story office build, all curved glass and steel, an architect's wet dream. "Grey House" is written discreetly in steel over the glass front doors. It's a quarter after two when I arrive. I'm late and I know it, I didn't see that freaking cop and he gave me a ticket…How lovely.

Sucking up my guts I walk into an overly sizes glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby. Behind the solid sandstone desk, a very attractive, groomed, blonde young woman smiles weirdly at me. She's wearing the sharpest charcoal suit jacket and white shirt I have ever seen. She looks sexy.

"I'm here to – "

"The bathrooms are down the hall to the left." She gestures towards a long hallway to her right.

What the hell? Did she think I was some random person who needed to use the bathroom? Well I wasn't!

"I'm actually here to Mr. Grey, I'm Anastasia Steel, and I'm filling in for Katherine Kavanagh."

She looks me over again, "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me one moment Miss Steel." Her eyebrow arched, but I just crossed my hands over my chest. I'm actually glad I didn't wear anything fancy to this place. The motivational pictures in high school said to "Stand out I a crowd." And that's what I'm doing.

Unlike most women who would come into fancy places like this and gussy up to meet some hot shot. I didn't wear and blazers or suits. I was in casual attire. Black converses, dully grey loose skinny jeans, a black tank-top and a plain long sleeve shirt.

"Ahh, Miss Kavanagh is expected. Please sign in here, Miss Steel. You'll want the last elevator on the left, press for the twentieth floor." She smiled at me and gestured towards the obvious row of elevators.

Bitch…


	2. Chapter 2

Notes ! : wow, 8 follows, and 2 favorites :D The only thing I'm missing is reviews! Tell me what you think of the story so far. No worries I don't bite :3

Chapter Two – Blood

She ended up giving me a visitor's pass, after I had it in my hand I smiled lightly as if I didn't want to smack her in her perfect blond locks. I didn't even thank her when I left, I so don't belong here, but I am still going to have fun on my way up there.

I walked to the elevators and smiled at the two security men, who looked like the secret service guys you'd see in movies like _White House down_, or _Olympus has Fallen_. Patting both them when the elevator opened I spoke.

"Yep, just the hooker Mr. Grey ordered, nothing wrong here."

Both men moved from their perfect stance and looked at me completely shocked, at first it looked like they were going to do something but I assured them it was a joke and the doors closed. The elevator was kind of fast as it zoomed me to my floor. At first I thought I was going to die, and when it stopped, I had to wait for my guts to get up here with me.

The doors slowly slide open and not I'm in yet another sandstone lobby with another blond dressed like the one down stairs. I was a bit shocked at first. For a second she looked just like the one down on the main floor.

She stood up and came to greet me. "Miss Steele, could you wait here please?" She asked gesturing to white leather chairs.

"Yea no problem, but it's Steel, not Steele." I corrected as I walked to the sofa.

Looking at the sofa made me want to lie down and not sit. And because I was raised the way I was I sat down then lay down. I made myself comfortable and sprawled all over the sofa, my purse laying on my chest.

Looking to my side, behind the chairs, was a spacious glass-walled meeting room with an equally spacious dark wood table and at least twenty matching chairs around it. Beyond that, there is a floor-to-ceiling window with a view of the Seattle skyline that looks out through the city toward the Sound. I wonder if anyone has ever thought about jumping out it.

After yawning I opened up my brown purse and grabbed the small note book that held all the questions. Well I don't know anything about this man, but that's ok, these questions will probably help me. Or just make a fool out of me…

I wonder what he looks like. Maybe he was like really old? Like fake brown wig old? Now, that would be pretty funny. Shifting I scooted myself down to where I could hang my legs over the arm rest and swing them when I wanted to.

I hated one-on-one interviews, sitting in a room with a complete stranger. I was damn lucky to get my job when I did. Should I tell him I suck at interviews like I did with my current boss? Sighing I shoved the questions into my purse and went for the necklace that hung around my neck. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. A small clear crystal sat in the middle of a very small and gold design that went in a circular motion, almost looking like a moon, just with smaller details. It was attached to a gold chain.

This was a gift from my loving boyfriend for my birthday. It was just as creative as he was, and I love it still to this very day.

A woman was standing over me; I jumped a little not even noticing she came out. I dropped my necklace and sat up awkwardly, my legs still over the arm rest. She was yet another blond, triplets I was guessing.

"Miss Steel?" she asked

"Yes?" I answered.

"You are late, but Mr. Grey will see you in a moment. May I, take your jacket?" She seemed unsure with my red plaid long sleeve shirt. Did it really look like a jacket? Or are they just really blond?

"No, It's fine."

"Ok, have you been offered any refreshments?"

"No, but – " Just got someone in trouble…

The blond in front of me turns to frown at the one behind the desk. "Would you like tea, coffee, or water?"

"Tea." I answered

"Olivia, please fetch Miss Steel a cup of tea." Her voice was stern. Olivia scoots up immediately and scurries to a door on the other side of the foyer.

"Is Green Tea ok?" She asked turning back to me, I nodded and she apologized. "My apologies, Miss Steel, Olivia is our new intern. Please be seated. Mr. Grey will be another five minutes."

Olivia returns with a cup of hot tea. Damn, that was fast.

"Here you go, Miss Steele."

"Steel," I said accepting the cup of tea. "And thank you."

The second blond marches over to the large desk, her heel clicking and echoing on the sandstone floor. She sits and they both started their work. I looked at my old dirty converses, maybe if I wore heels people might think of me as a bad ass bitch? I mean the way she was walking was like she was about to pop a cap…

Is Mr. Grey a perv? All these women here are young and blond. Is that even legal? Oh man the thought of someone suing this place over blond women. Now that's a job for legally blond.

The door opens a few quiet minutes later and a tall, expensively dressed African-American man with short dreads exits. I look over myself, now I feel like I'm just visiting my dad…

He turns and says through the door. "Golf, this week, Grey."

Golf? Yuck! What is that man trying to do? Put someone to sleep?

I didn't hear a reply but from the smile it was a yes. The man looks in my direction, at me. I was still sitting up my body against my legs, which were still over the edge, and a cup of tea in my fingers. He gives a questionable stare but smiles anyway.

"Good afternoon ladies," he says as he departs through the sliding doors.

"Yea you to." I called as the doors close.

"Mr. Grey will see you now, Miss Steel. Do go through," The older blond says not to happy.

I maneuver myself off the couch and place the cup on the table. My legs do this log popping noise and I walk to the door.

"You don't need to knock, just go in." She smiles at me like I was a child.

Being Mr. Smooth I walked in, only to trip over one of my untied shoe laces and to land face first into the carpet of the office. Let's just say when I sat up my language wasn't black and white, it was very colorful.

My hand goes to my nose to make sure it didn't fall off. But instead I get a puddle of gushing blood, Mr. Grey and both blond women come to made aid.

Mr. Grey starts ordering the two blonds to get something, I wasn't paying attention to the voice, I was more concerned about the blood I was letting drip all over his carpet. I might have to pay for that…Damn.


End file.
